Twilight Dreams
by Cloud Albatou
Summary: Sarah's Father and Karen send her to Japan to get her away for a while. Whiles she's there, Jareth's moved in for his sweet revenge. But when Sarah meets two powerful magicions and beins to discover her own power, things go awary....CCS/Labyrinth crossove


A.n.-This is an idea thats been tumbling through my mind for a while. I hope you like it and don't forget to review^_^  
  
Dissclaimer-I do not own the Labyrinth or Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Claimer-I do own this fanfic idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sarah Willioms walked decended slowly from the planes steps, her eyes wandering over the crowded airport. So this was Readington. Her father and Karen had decided to send her here, to Japan to 'expand her horizans' as they had put it. Sarah was not stupid. Karen wanted her gone and as ussuale Karen got her way. Of course her father would send money ever month along with letters. Sarah snorted. Anything to keep her far, far away.   
  
Frowning Sarah walked forawrd. Her parents had bought her an apartment to live in while she was here. For that she was slightly grateful. Running a hand through her elbony hair she thanked god for her long intrest in the Japanise culture. She knew the basic words for conversation, and some of the older ones and 'slang' ones too. So she wasn't a complent invalid in the linguest area. Strange as it seemed, after the Labyrinth she'd understood the language even easier; she'd even found she no long had problems mastering the writeing methodes.  
  
Lowering her eyes she walked quickly, lonelyness edgeing through her as she did so. Already she missed home, though she didn't miss Karen at all. Nothing could make her miss that wicked witch. But she did miss Toby, and her friends, those she had anyway. While she missed her father, that was not that unnusal of a feeling for her. He'd drifted from her the minute that blound haired witch had entered his life. It just wasn't-  
  
Sarah stiffened. She hadn't said that in 2 months not since...IT happened, and she wasn't going to start now. Holding her head high she walked forward and toke the bus down town to her apartment. It was peaceful here, she relized as she walked through the streets and found her apartment building. Slowly she entered the building and quickly found her room. Shyly, she entered her apartment. It was a simple 3 roomed one. A small kichen, liveing room, and a bedroom with a bathroom attached. Small, but big enough for her taste.  
  
She wasted no time unpacking her clothes and setting up a few pictures. The apartment already been set up with a couch, chairs, tables, dishes, silverware, ect. Probbly anouther attempt to make her feel at home and want to stay away all the longer. Sighing, she dropped down on the couch and layed down. The house felt so empty. No baby's tinkling laughter, no step mothers harsh words, no father agreeing with every word his new wife said. Though some of the latter things she was sure she could live without.  
  
Rolling over on her side she let her eyes flutter closed. 'Jet lag' she thought with a touch of amusement.  
  
Yawning she closed her eyes and prayed for a dreamless slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The room was as cold as ice. The darkness and shadows around her toke horrific shapes. Turning around in a frightned circle she was able to tell she was able to deterime she was in what appeared to be a building of some sort.   
  
Suddenly she heard it. The sound of boots hitting the stone floor in a confident stride. It was him. It had to be. Fear gripping her, the young Sarah Willioms rushed forward into the darkness; but even after rounding corner after corner she could still hear them. Slow, delebrite steps that would chase her to the end of the world and farther still.  
  
Suddenly she reached a dead end. Terrified she pounded agenst the hard stone, feelin it cut into the tender flesh of her hands as she did so. But she didn't care.  
  
"Sarah."  
  
The baritone, sensuly cruel voice drifted to her ears in a deadly caress.   
  
Breath becomeing taunt within she forced herself to turn around, her chin high and eyes defient as ever. but she couldn't hold in the fear that forced a tremble to race through her.   
  
"I destroyed you."Her voice was soft, yet firm despite her situation.   
  
He laughed at her, as he neared she could easily make out his feathery blound hair and deeply miss-matched eyes. His face was perfect as before, his beauty ageless.   
  
"Never, my dear, you may have won our little game. But it would take far more then that."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I've come for my prize."  
  
"Over my dead body. I'll never let you within a foot of Toby."  
  
He laughed softly, barring ferel white teeth,"Whoever said it was the babe I wanted?"  
  
Sarah stiffened instently, backing up slightly, it all becomeing clear in her mind as she did so."You can not touch me, Jareth. I won the game, and nothing on heaven or earth could get me into the underground agine."  
  
He smiled ruefully, stepping closer to her untill he was nose-to-nose with her. His breath was warm and feathery on her face,"I have my ways. soon you'll be begging me to take you, you will-"  
  
Sarah didn't bother to listen to the rest she pushed him away and toke of running, her heart pounding loud in her chest. Suddenly she relized how warm it was. Glanceing around she saw the shadows gone to be replaced fire a roaring blaze of fire that edged closer to her. Around her she could hear his laughter. It mocked her so loudly like before. It was everywhere. His voice following her as she raced away.   
  
"You cannot escape me, My Sarah."his voice hissed loudly in her ears.  
  
Breathing heavely she ran to the side, feeling the wooden floor echo her steps as she went. The fire was closer now. Faster-faster, her mind chanted. Suddenly, she felt the heat around her vanish, along with the place she was in, and then the floor.   
  
She was falling..falling through empty space like a stone.  
  
--And like a stone, she had a very painful landing.   
  
Groaning she pulled herself into a small ball, feeling the dirt and stones benith her slice through her skin, leaveing severel bruises.   
  
"You are mine, now and for all eternity."She heard the baritone voice whisper harshly.  
  
"NEVER!"The scream tore through her dry throat in an endless fury. Her head thrusted up, hazel eyes wide in her defince.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Pain beyound belife greeted her as she awoke. Sarah made a consis effert not to move, movement would bring pain or so her instencts told her. So he had returned. On some level Sarah had known that he would, eventually return to take his revenge. But still she had hoped her wouldn't. That he would stay away. But she knew he would not give her such a pleasure. She had defeted him, and from the look on his face and his inferour aditude toward her in the Labyrinth she had been the first, he had never expected her to succead. But she had, she had won their little 'game' as he called it and reclaimed her brother.   
  
But it wasn't over.   
  
Drawing her knees to her chest she closed her eyes feeling tears edge their way into her eyes. No. She had to be strong. Maybe it had just been a dream. Yeah, maybe all this moveing and stress had made herself have such...weird dreams. Letting out a trembling sigh she sat up, winceing as her muscels screamed in protest to the movement.   
  
Glanceing down she felt a cry of fear rise in her throat. Her nails were cracked, the underneith filled with dirt. Her forearms had burns, her palms were all cut and raveged and freash blood flowed through her fingers. Trembling she forced herself to her feet. Her outfit and skin was cacked with mud mixed with blood from her cuts. Shivering she pulled over her clothes and let them drop to the floor.   
  
Frightned she ran into her bedroom and into the bathroom. Hurridly she turned the knobs till water almost too hot rushed down. Wasteing no time she jumped in, her body trembleing even with the heat. Pale skin quickly became red as she scrubbed her skin harshly.  
  
Red blotchs covered her skin, salty tears fell to mix with the falling water. Sinking to her knees she sat benith the nozzle of the water. Letting it rush over her as she held her knees to her chest. She'd thought it was over. She'd thought she could move on. That he would never return. Though that she had destroyed him, banished him from ever returning to her. But it wasn't over. Maybe it would never be over.   
  
Squeezing her eyes shut she rocked herself back and forth. She was so frightned. Letting out a shaky breath she forced herself to stand. She had to be strong. She had to protect herself. She had to be brave like before.   
  
'Before the rules were different'her mind hissed'it was about Toby then, this time its you. Who knows what lengths he'll go to.'  
  
Swallowing hard she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Running a hand through her hair she glanced at the clock. It was already morning. Dear god, had she really been asleep that long? Stareing at the clock she soon saw it was 20 minutes till school started. She could either start school today or tomorrow.   
  
"Why dely the invetble?"she murmered,"'sides maybe it'll take my mind off...him...and he wouldn't try to harm me in public...right?"Swallowing hard she walked over to her closet. She already had her school uniform, her father had taken care of everything.   
  
Grabbing a towl she quickly buffed her hair with one hand and dried herself with anouther towl. Running out of the bathroom over to the closet, still buffing her hair, she pulled out the uniform. It was navy blue with a small v-like tie with a short white skirt and small black shoes and white ones. One for out doors one for indoors.  
  
Hurridly she dropped the towl, slinging her hair upward as she did so. Pulling the uniform off the hanger she quickly dressed. Slipping on a pair of socks she quickly she grabbed the small brown backpack her dad had gotten her before leaving and crammed her new notebooks, penciles, and indoor shoes inside. Giveing her glossy raven-wing hair one last buff with the fallen towl she grabbed the comb off her dresser.   
  
With sudden care she patently toke out the tangles untill her hair was smooth as silk. She tossed a glance at the clock 7 minutes 'till school began. As she reached for her backpack she rembered something. Turning she walked over to her suitcase. Suffleing around for a minute she found it. It was the book of the Labyrinth. His story. Her hands trembled. She couldn't leave it here. It didn't feel right. She fliped through the pages she knew by heart. Besides, perhapes it would help her if Jareth suddenly toke her. Maybe she would find an answer to defeat him inside.  
  
Quickly she ran back into her bedroom and dropped into her backpack. She glanced at the clock agine. 5 minutes to the bell. Growling in frustration she quickly through the small backpack over her shoulders and stopped and ran into her bedroom and grabbed her shoes and her uniforms hat. Makeing it to the door she slipped them on then hurried out the door, pauseing only to lock it.   
  
Quickly she toke of runnning. Her breath came in short gasps as the knwolage that she hadn't a clue where the school was shifted into light.   
  
"damnit!"she muttered as she tried to stop.   
  
Glanceing around she grabbed the arm of a passing women gently,"Excuse me, where is the highschool?"Sarah asked in perfect Japanese. The women smiled gently and gave her the directions,"Domo Arigeto."Sarah said with a smile as she toke off running. Slowly she glanced down at her watch. 2 minutes.   
  
Hurridly she quickened her pace and it wasn't long before she saw the ivory building come into veiw. Reaching the inside she went by the office, got her locker number and class. Hurridly she made her way through, supriseingly meeting few along the way. Smoothing her hair subconisly as she reached her new locker she pulled her 'indoor shoes' out and sliped off her others. Fitting her feet gracefuly inside the others she once agine smoothed her hair agine for any unrully strainds and then put on her hat and walked toward the classroom, just as she entered the bell rang.   
  
Hurridly she walked up to the teacher who smiled lightly. He was a tall man with black hair that was so deep it reflected a light blue. His eyes where a compellingly sweet onyx color with small 'smileing' wrinkles on his eyes.   
  
Standing rigidly, she watched the students eyes wash over her like an oceans wave. Under their intense scrutiy, Sarah couldn't help but blush.  
  
"Everyone, this is our new exchange student I mentioned from America."As the knowlage that she was a new student and would be staying for a while came to light, severel of the boys whistled loudly, while others whispers caught her ear. Some where of jealose girls, others where boys saying she was very 'kawaii'. Forceing herself not to dip her head and let her hair cover her face in embarrsment, she let her eyes wander the room. Suddenly hazel orbs meet amthirst blue. Instently they became locked on a boy with dark black hair and blue highlites; but what drew her eyes most were those amazingly intense amthirst blue eyes. Shoocked Sarah had to keep from gasping. On him she could feel the same power she'd felt from Jareth...  
  
"Would you like to introduce yourself?"  
  
Sarah snapped to attention as the teacher adressed her.   
  
"Hello everyone, my name is Sarah Willioms. Its very nice to meet all of you."Sarah said, agine her voice, although slightly accented, was spoken in perfect Japanese.  
  
Feeling her inner walls tremble Sarah forced her eyes away from the dark blue haired boy and onto the teacher.   
  
"Now where shall we seat you..ah, Willioms, why don't you sit behind Kinomoto Sakura. Kinomoto please raise stand so she can find you."  
  
Sarah watched as a girl around her age stood. She appeared to be around 15, but even at that age she was incredbly beautiful. Long wavy honey brown hair feathered lightly around a perfect face with bright, naive emerild green eyes. But even as Sarah walked toward her, she couldn't help but feel the same magical power from the boy with dark blue-black hair, who, by her rotten luck, was sitting right across from her.   
  
Silently she toke her seat and sat her backpack on the desk along with her hat. Slipping her back-pack onto the hok on the side of her desk she brushed her hair behind her ear. Sarah's body went rigid as she felt the dark blue haired boys power seem to fill her entire being.   
  
Vainly she tried to covor her fear she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He wasn't japanese, she relized. He looked more an english boy, and a handsom one at that. But that power. It radiated off him in such a way she felt she was going to drown.   
  
She snapped her gaze forward as she felt him turn his gaze to her. Forceing her attention forward she concentraited on entirely translateing to herself what the teacher was saying.  
  
~*~*~lunch time~*~*~  
  
Sarah climbed lightly up into a tree as she watched the other students in the distance. She couldn't help but smile at their simply laughter and joy. Her smile dropped as she knew she'd never really had that. She'd had fun, she'd had 'friends' in the drama group...but they never really laughed and told jokes to one anouther. Her conversation with peers her own age had been a few hellos, how are you, see you later's. That was it. Not that she'd minded. It gave her more time to practice her lines and delve into her world of fantasy. Sarah closed her eyes tightly. But then, was it not her love of acting and of fatasy that had drove her to read the Labyrinth? But then she hadn't known the power that had lerked in those simple, printed words. So much harm, from a single book of the written word.   
  
"Hello."a smooth voice said in english, his bariton voice filling her.  
  
Sarah jerked with a start, nearly falling from her perch. Wildly her eyes flew down to land upon the figure she knew so well.   
  
"Jareth!"  
  
He barred his teath into a predeters smile,"Souch horror in you voice, I'm glad I've made such an impression upon you."  
  
Sarah clutched the tree's limb like a life line it was,"What are you doing here? I've no desire to play your games Jareth, so stay the hell away from me!"  
  
He laughed softly,"Such defince. But then I'd expect no less from you, my Sarah."  
  
Sarah narrowed her eyes as she dropped down the tree. She had to get away from him, and in the tree she couldn't do that plus she was cornered up their,"I am not and never will be yours, Jaeth."she spat he name as though it where a curse as she walked by him as though he wasn't there at all.  
  
Quicker then Sarah thought possible he whiped her around behind the tree and held her arms acove her head and braced her legs with his own."I don't know about that, your half-way there anyway. Why don't you just give up? It would make things so much easier."  
  
"Let me go!"Sarah shouted, true terror dawning on her at last. Drowning her as she saw that their was noone to save her. No loyal sir Ditymos, no Hoggle, no Ludo...she was on her own...  
  
"Why?"he asked simply, leaning closer her breath mingling with her own.  
  
Sarah sputtered for a response, inwardly drawing upon all her defince,"Becouse I am not and never will be yours. And becouse."Sarah straitened suddenly, her confidense riseing heavly within her."You. Have. No. Power. Over. Me."She spoke each word with a delebration and infinet clarity. Each word resembling a silver bullet aimed at that infurraiting smirk.  
  
His smirk dropped insently. A flare of anger lighting in those wolifish eyes. Instently the fire was doused and a cold knowlage replaced them.  
  
"Really?"he questioned, his voice smooth as silk,"I beg to differ.."  
  
With that he leaned in and captured her lips within his own. Ruthlessly he pressed his lean body agenst her small frame. Instently Sarah struggled agenst him, only to find that the more she resisted the more aggressive the kiss became. Finnly she stopped moveing beneith him. Acting like the ice maiden she'd become beneith the lips the cruel Fae.  
  
Still he remained agenst her, his teeth tugging insistently at her lower lip. Slowly Sarah felt herself dissolveing into the intestity of the sensations. Chills of ecasaty raced through her body. Her blood felt as though it was on fire with a passion she'd read off but never hoped to experince.   
  
Surrender to me.   
  
That was what such a kiss told her.   
  
Slowly he pulled away, sucking on her bottem lip one more time as he did so. Sarah's breathing was labared, her face flushed and her lips swollen and full red. His too were much the same, but Sarah felt that what those lips had just done to her was merely a scratch upon the surface.   
  
He grinned wolfishly, showing those preditoral white teeth."I belive I've a great deal of power over you, don't you agree?"  
  
Sarah glared in anger and shuved him away, instently suprised that he moved away instently,"Never touch me agine, Jareth."   
  
With that Sarah turned her back on him and tried to leave the clearing. Only to run fast first into Jareth's chest, teleportation, a parlor trick he found that kept many off balance so easily. He grabbed her shoulders in a hold of steel, his lips twisting mockingly as his head cocked to the side in a condescending way that Sarah knew he wasn't looking at her; but down on her. It made her blood boil in rage.   
  
"Sarah, Sarah you're so transparent. I know you better then you know yourself. I can see just how much you enjoyed that; just as I did. Or perhapes more."  
  
He relesed one of her shoulders and carrsed the side of her face gently. Sarah tensed but didn't move away. She'd be damned before she gave him the pleasure of her fear.  
  
Hazel eyes brewed an unmasked fury that Jareth had rarely seen in any being. Mortal or Immortal."You know nothing about me."Her voice was as biteingly cold as the artic wind.  
  
He smirked at her. How he loved her confidense, and the way she defied him without question. It amused him really. There wasn't a fae that wasn't 100 times more powerful then her and yet they were far too afraid to even say anything to offend him. Much less defy him. Yet this mortal girl did just that incesently. Ironic really.  
Lightly he traced her neck with the tip of his gloved finger,"I know you better then anyone, my Sarah. You opened your soul to me when you first opened my book."  
  
Sarah's confidense was quickly dwindleing down to nothing. She could feel it. But she wouldn't surrender. Her pride wouldn't allow it. She had defeated him once, she would do it agine!  
  
Squarley she looked him in the eye,"What is it you really want, Jareth?"  
  
He smiled slightly,"I want to help you."  
  
Sarah's eyebrow rose instently in skeptisim. Help her fade into a obvilion most likely!  
  
Seeing the skeptisiom he'd no doubt known would be there before the words had ever left his lips, he began to elberate,"This world is not for you my Sarah, it kills you day by day. Cages that wounderes spirt of yours. You have nothing here. Nothing."  
  
"Thats not true."Sarah began,"I have--"  
  
"Toby? He has Karen and your father. And your father? He has Karen. And your mother, the wretched actress you try so hard to model after? When was the last time she even spoke to you? 8 years ago if i'm not mistaken."  
  
Instently Sarah felt tears sting at her eyes.This was Jareth alright. He knew just how to ripp your greatest fears and desire and throw them in your face. Find the falter in your up most defense and tear it wide open for the world to see.   
  
"Maybe."she responded, though her voice lacked the arrogent fiesty tone from before. The fight was leeking from her, she knew, but there was nothing she could do."But its my life. If I end up alone or not, or unsucceful at my acting career is none of your concern."  
  
His expression softened,"Oh but it is. I don't want to see your spirt destroyed.  
  
Sarah laughed bitterly,"No, you'd prefer the pleasure of that yourself. Well your not going to get it, Jareth."  
  
He frowned slightly,"No, I merely tame it, love. I've seen you I your darkest hours, i've seen your dreams Sarah. I can give you anything you want. I can erase the pain that I see nipping at your heels."  
  
He wraped his arms around her, and she aloud it. She didn't stiffen but accepted the warmth he provided. No pain. No more doubt. No more trying to prove herself to those around her, or deal with the cruel words of others. So tempting.  
  
Seeing her acceptment he moved on,"You've feared for so long Sarah, and the longer you resist my offer of happiness the worse it will become."  
  
"No..."she whispered brokenly, feeling sobs begiing to erupt from her. She jerked back a step away from him and he alloud it. He merely steped closer with every step she toke, relentlessly pressing on with his words.  
  
"Listen to me, my Sarah, you've nothing in ths world. nothing. You've never really fit in with anyone you've meet. And your mother, well she's never cared about anyone but herself and her preciouse career. She left you years ago without so much as a goodbye. And your little dabbling in the world of acting isn't going to help you near her. All it'll show to her is that your just trying to bloak her spotlight."  
  
Sarah whimpered slightly. So easily he'd ripped down her defenses, leaveing her bare to the wicked world she tried to hide form behind a mask of indiffence. But when the mask was gone, so was the protction as wounds she thought healed were ripped wide open.  
  
Cruely he pressed on witht he metel onslaught he had begun. Killing her will in an onslaught he geniouly saw as a mercy killing. The sooner she relized he was all she had the better it would be for both of them. Perhapes he was cruel, but only to be kind. A twisted logic, but true nonetheless. He wraped his arms around her and Sarah sank into his embrace. Like a wounded animale near death searching so hard for any means of confert. Even if it was the assilant who had caused her such pain.  
  
"All your life you'd read from fairy tales, identifing with each heroin. The problem has always been that your mother didn't die tragicly, she abandened you without leaveing you some hopeless fair-memory to cling to. Your step mother mayhapes is cruel, but only becouse you drive her to be so. Trying so hard to force the woman into the role you choose. You matter to noone. Tell me now, what is it you have to hold onto in this world? What do you really have to belive in know.  
  
Sarah was huddled agenst him as small as she could make herself. Tears soaked her face and chocking sobs fell from her lips.   
  
Suddenly his voice switched from the cold, merciless tone it'd occupied to a soft gentle tone as he moved in for his last move of their little game,"Sarah, your dreams have burned to ashes. Nothing of them remains. Can't you tase the bitterness? I feel your pain, which is why I've come to you. To help you, to save you. I heard the echo of your dieing dreams. I can give them back to you."  
  
His eyes glowed like embers as they meet her broken hazel ones.With a flick of his wrist he showed her a crystal. It rested seemingly weightlessly on his rich velvote gloved hand,"All you have to do is take them. I can make them real and new agine. I can take away all your pain and dispear. Make everything as clear and beautiful as this crystal. All you have to do is accept me."  
  
He leaned down, his lips inches from her own. His breath mingled with hers. His voice exquisitly hypnotic beyound anything imaginble,"Surrender to me, My Sarah. Give yourself compleatly to me. Fear me, love me, do as I say and I'll give you everything."His voice were like an echo of their confronation of the Labyrinth. But that didn't matter now. To Sarah all that mattered was Him. His voice. His promises....  
  
Gently he put her hand on the Crystal. Makeing her see, even through the oceon of self-pity and self-loating he'd pushed her into, that it was real. That his offer was real.   
  
His lips brushed agenst her own in an almost kiss."I'm sorry,"he purred, his voice more hypnotic then previously. "I know i've hurt you, Sarah. Truth does that in this place. I want you to be happy, My Sarah. I want you, i've always wanted you from the momment I first saw you. Your infinet beauty, your passion ignited me in a way noone ever has. I want to make you mine, I want to make you happy. Let me help you. Let me love you. Let me take away all your pain. Let me take you to the place where nothing ever hurts agine....."  
Sarah snuggled closer to him. Clinging to his every word. His offer....so sweet and tempting. He rocked her like a child agenst him, her tears falling in the softness of the black velvet. His voice......like an abyss she couldn't escape.  
  
Then she felt it. It was as though she could sense his thoughts....and she could feel him touching her inner most ones.   
  
"Open your mind for me, my Sarah, and everything you desire is yous...."  
  
The bastard. Anger rushed through her as she jerked violently away from him landing on her back painfully. As she did so the crystal was knocked from his grasp and hit the grass with a dull thump. A factor Sarah barely noticed.  
"Stay out of my mind!"She screamed, careing not who heard.  
  
To Sarah the thought of mind cotrol was worse then anything she could imagine. And she had quite and imagination. It repesented the disspitation of ones self, more consumeing then fire. Of course pain wouldn't exist.....when you had nothing of your own to feel pain any more. That was what he ment, wasn't it? He wanted to make her give so he could take everything. His lies of givieng her her dreams were like thet bait to have her open her mind for him. Giveing up to him everything that made her an individual. And there wasn't a firey chance in hell she was going to let that happen.  
  
His eyes flared with slight anger only to fall a secoud later in a terrifying amusement,"Part of you is mine already. The darkness your fear in you is mine. All you need is to reliquish the part that resists me so. The part that causes you so much pain. Really, what have you to lose?"  
  
He advanced upon her, and lifted her up by her fore-arms. With a grip of iron he held her wrists, she jerked backward and hit a tree hard with her back. He moved closer, releaseing her wrists and placeing his hands on either side of her head. She shrinked back as far as possible as he leaned closer, his hair falling around her face and his lips mere inchs from her own.   
  
"Myself."She hissed in pure rage."Now, let me GO!"she yelled, and for emphasis tried to kick him.   
He simply leaned closer, braiceing her legs with his own,"Never."he purred cruely.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hiiragizwa Eriol walked silently through the courtyards of the school. Lunch time would last a while longer yet, and he was already done with his own lunch. He'd returned to Japan to visit the young Mistress of the Cards. He'd had to leave so suddenly after she had changed all the Clow cards to Star Cards at t'was. Besides, he knew that she had missed him and his little descendent a lot after they'd left. And he wouldn't deni he'd been feeling guilty about it. Besides, ever simce Kaho-ko left him he'd need a smileing face with no worries.   
  
Kaho...by the gods he missed her. But, if anything, the future has infinit possiblitys. Unfourtunetly this little turn in his life hadn't been the best. As in he had spent days laying in bed with his two creations worried sick about him.  
  
Missing Sakura-chan and the lonelyness with Kaho's depart hadn't been the only reason he'd returned to Tokyo. No, he'd returned mainly becouse of the sudden twists and jerks in the world of magic. Disturbence was near, a force he'd thought long gone or trapped at most had returned. Eriol gritted his teeth. It wasn't right. After all this time, why? By the rules and knowlage of his past self he knew he couldn't interfear too much. Or eles he would risk changeing too much. Twisting too many destinys Fate already had planned out. But it still wasn't right.   
  
Pauseing Eriol leaned agenst the school building. That wasn't the only problem either. That girl, the one from America...what was her name? Ah yes, Sarah Willioms. Was she some how tied to this? He'd felt her magic the instent she had entered the room; and from her reaction of seeing him, not too mention sitting next to him, he knew that she sensed him as well.   
  
The entire time she'd been near him he had felt her aura be destressed, fearful, curiouse, and angry. Although it had been fear he had felt mainly from her. Unyeilding, complet and utter terror had radiated off her; even with the significant amount of power that radiated off her like a beakon she had been afraid.   
  
She was powerful, that he could tell right away, but she was untrained in the world of Magic. But even with the untrainedness of her magic he'd felt that her powers were near their peak and that in deress she could most likely use them. And if she was ever trained in magic....he had no doubt that her powers would rivel his own and the Card Mistress. Stareing up at the blue sky, he considered the image of the girl in his mind. If she-  
  
"Let me GO!"  
  
Eriol jumped from his reveri with a start.   
  
It was her.   
  
Quickly he rushed forward. As he reached the clearing he saw Sarah Willioms pressed agenst a tree by a man...or was it a man? Never before had he felt that sort of power. It was so familer. So...So...so what?  
  
He studyed the man. He was tall. Mabye 6'3 with whispy blound hair and he was dressed in grey leggings with knee-high boots and a flowing black cape. His shirt was a silken black that was buttened down to revel his chest and a glinting siver amulet. Normaly he would have rushed forward, but he wanted to see what was happening. He would interfer if he had to, but first he wanted to see if maybe she would use her power. Maybe he could get a taste of just how strong she was.   
  
He wasn't disspointed.   
  
At that momment a flar of fire and electricity sparked on Sarah's body and threw the man severel feet. Sarah shook in terror, not understanding what had just happened exactly.   
  
The man thrust up his head and for the first time, Eroil saw his face. It was exoticly perfect. Pale skin with extrodinary eyes that where different in color. One Deep brown, the other an oceon of blue. His lips where thin, yet sesnule. Though at the momment they were pulled back in a snarl reveling a predeters white teeth.  
  
Sarah backed away slightly, only to slipp and fall hard to the ground, bumping her head hard agenst the tree as she did so. Closeing her eyes Sarah sheilded her face with her fore-arms. At that momment the earth benith them shifted and vines twisted upward to the sky and thorns grew everywhere upon them as the sky turned grey and the heavens poured down rain, hideing Sarah compleatly from veiw with its watery veil. It was as though the earth itself was protecting her  
  
Casting a minor spell to keep himself dry, Eriol watched as the man picked himself up from the ground, looking around with a snarl on his face. Idly Eriol noticed though the rain seemed to fall about him, yet not touching him at all. An interresting trick.  
  
"A good parlor trick, my Sarah,"He said, his voice carrying over the sudden booming of thunder with ease,"But I will be back, make no question of that. You are mine, forever."  
  
With that he faded from sight and Eroil watched as the spell disspeared and the sky became clear as before. Frowning he watched as Sarah collapsed to her knees, tears rushing down her face. Chooseing that momment to interven he steped from the bushes.   
  
"Willioms-san?"he called out,chooseing to add the respective Japanese 'san' to her last name.   
  
Sarah Willioms thrust up her head, hazel eyes quickly became wide in terror. Instently she whiped her tears away,"Hai?"she responded, standing up.  
  
"Are you alright?"he asked in english.  
  
Sarah backed a step away whipeing excess tears from her eyes."I-I'm fine.."she responded shakely in english,"I-I just fell from the tree thats all...nothing much...I-I'll be fine."Sarah said in a rush, her voice trembling slightly in his presence or perhapes her own powers extent?  
  
Smileing mystirriously he steped closer,"Must have been quiet a fall, you sure you'll be alright."  
  
Sarah glanced around, a small secretive smile lighting her face,"I've fallen from higher places."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes. W-well I have to be going see you around..."she paused unsurely.  
  
"Eriol"he supplied,"Eriol Hiiragizwa . It was nice meeting you, Willimons-san, I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of eachother in the near future."  
  
Sarah frowned slightly,"I'd say its nice meeting you, but its a bit soon to tell."her words were wise and caused a flicker of a smile to lift Eroil's sentual lips.  
  
Turning she ran off, as she did so Eriol vaugly noticed that she was as dry as he was. Apparently her own 'parlor tricks' didn't affect her. Not unnusale. But something that caught the eye with her, ussualy with those untrained in the world of magic they'd unwittingly have their own spells rear their ugly head at them as well as the caster's enemy. But this little event of unnatrul phenomen deffently proved his suspesion that Sarah Willioms was not your avereage girl..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fear. It stabbed through her as she ran. Never before had she felt such fear, or such anger. It raced through her and held her close as a jealose lover. It was an intoxicating feeling. So he'd found her, just as she knew he would. And he'd come for her in a public place. Though there really hadn't been many around her at lunch.   
  
Inwardly she made a promise to stay compleatly visible to the public as often as possible. It wouldn't help he forever, but it would at least give her enough time to try and get a plan ready. Nervously she ran a hand through her hair.  
  
How had she done it? The rain.....the plants shooting up from the ground to help sheild her from Jareth......how had she done it? Her confusion beuilding she ran a hand through her dark hair. Home. She wanted to go home. Crawl into some dark corner and hide more or less.....idly she glanced down at her wrist. Only a few more hours to go....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.n.-Well what do you think? Is it any good? I hope you liked it. If you all want, then I'll write another chapter^_^But only if ya'all review^_^  
  
Also, this has _not_ been edited. It will be eventually I promise, but I wanted to put it up right away.  
  
Ja ne. 


End file.
